The ability of thin sheets of newly developed metal alloys to remain free of cracks adjacent welds made thereon cannot conveniently be tested by test methods which have heretofore been available for this purpose. Furthermore, testing procedures which involve placing different weld patterns on sheet metal specimens which have different sizes and which are supported in different ways prevent meaningful correlation of test data.